


Jar of Hearts

by KZelda



Category: Sky: Children of the Light (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Anoki and Orli are Skykids that me and a friend have named, F/M, Fluff, Lore - Freeform, Mention of Eden, Reincarnation, Skykids - Freeform, The Cycle of Dead and Rebirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KZelda/pseuds/KZelda
Summary: With the stars united, our light was infinite. But darkness and the stars fell and together, they made a new home within the clouds. If only they listened, A long time has passed. Now I call to you. Wake up, child. Bring our lost stars home.
Relationships: Anoki/Orli (Sky: Children of Light
Kudos: 6





	Jar of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lost_Sparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Sparrow/gifts).



**_With the stars united, our light was infinite. But darkness and the stars fell and together, they made a new home within the clouds. If only they listened, A long time has passed. Now I call to you. Wake up, child. Bring our lost stars home._ **

_ Darkness surrounded the island of stone arches, thunder rumbling and cracking with flashes of lightning illuminating the land. Upon the stone slab etched with ancient markings lay a child of light. She was just born ready to fulfill the wish that was given before her birth. The moment she rose to her feet one of the stone arches began to glow, it revealed a portal to a new place the starting point of her journey. _

_ Mere moments later, another child of light was born given the same wish as the one before him. Slightly dazed as his vision began to settle, he pushed himself up to look at his surroundings. Six arches, five alcoves, and one massive expanse of ocean stretched before him as if this island was the only place in the world. The storm above him raged on but no rain fell. So, he rose to stand and looked towards the first glowing arch. He went to it and stepped through, beginning his own journey.  _

_ Upon stepping through, they heard a calling just beyond the clouds. The light shining so bright it could outmatch a thousand stars. The children knew where they had to go. This was the desolate kingdom of Sky and its seven realms are waiting to be explored.  _

_ The Elders of this kingdom watched over the children as they went about the seven realms. Their trials and tribulations do not go unnoticed for they are given gifts to help them along the way.  _

_ Then comes the Eye of Eden, the ultimate sacrifice for others. Skychildren give away their light to save others from a terrible fate. They traverse through raging wind storms, waves of falling rocks, and the Krill -a dark dragon like beast that will hunt anyone down. After reaching the Eye of Eden, sky children go through the cycle of death to rebirth. The Elders made sure to grant them this so that they can continue to live on and on.  _

~~~~

**The Vault of Knowledge**

_ Climb the Vault, its wisdom awaits _

As the two sky children stepped through the portal, they found themselves presented with a set of stairs surrounded by piles of sand. Behind them stood a prayer circle, it acted as a portal back to Home and spot for Skychildren to pray to the Elders. The dim blue lighting gave this realm a sense of beauty. Rows and rows of jars lined the interior walls each illuminated by a single light blue light. Unique etchings were carved into the base where the floor meets the walls, separated by pillars that stretch to the vaulted ceilings. Lined along the piles of sand were headstone-like statues with a single blue flame sitting in front. The Spirits were guides for these children, pointing them in the right direction to save their fallen stars. 

The vault had seven floors, each represented by a realm. This place acted as a library of knowledge of past, present, and future events of the kingdom. The Elders looked over this, storing memories and historical events within the jars. However, no two jars were alike for each event be a moment in time or the memory of a past life. 

“Well,” Anoki began with a smile as he extended his hand. “Shall we go?”

Orli returned the smile and nodded and grabbed hold of his hand. Together they flew to the ledge and landed just before one of the etchings that sat between two glowing diamonds. They summoned their candles lighting them. The room began to rumbling slightly as the floor beneath the etching began to open, revealing a set of stairs. Together they went down, walking through the hallway to the entrance of the Archives. A massive room with block-like walls, massive stepping stones suspended by a magical force, and a floor of orange star-like magic that expanded all throughout the space. A little ways up on the western wall, sat a ladder that lead to a small opening. 

“This is one of my favorite places,” Orli stated as she flew up to the small opening. Upon landing she looked back behind her. “It’s just such a peaceful and calm place.” 

“It really is,” Anoki responded as he crossed his arms. He gazed at the girl before him with such love in his glowing eyes. It was no secret that they were an item. They were always together flying through the skies, laughing, talking, and being the one person to rely on. “It’s a great place to come to clear your head.” 

“Mhm, we should continue on.” 

Together they walked through the archives, rows and rows of jars passed. Skykids tend to come to the archives for a good game of hide and seek as there are tons of places to hide, most come here only for their journey, others only come to expand their wings by collecting winged light. Orli and Anoki found themselves in the midst of a game of such activities as Skykids both tall and short were running, flying, or walking through the halls. Their laughter and happiness brought a smile to Orli’s face. 

Every time she came here, Orli always wondered what it would be like to glance into a jar just to see its contents. However, the Elders stated that it is forbidden to look into them for the events of the past are not to be reopened. After rounding a corner, Orli stopped in front of a shelf of jars, tugging Anoki back. 

“Have you always wondered what is in the jars?” She asks. 

“Yes, but the Elders stated that we are not allowed to look.” Anoki could tell that her eyes were fixated on one in particular. “Orli don’t-”

But before he could even finish that sentence, the girl flew up to the one her eyes were glued onto and she plucked it fromm the shelf. Gently flying down she stood in front of Anoki with a coy smile on her face. 

“Come on, Anoki” She egged. “One little peak won’t hurt then we’ll put it right back.” 

“You know the rules Orli, we can’t.” He was firm on his statement. “We could get into-” 

“And? What’s life without taking a little risk? The same could be said with you and krill. You’re not afraid of them but you risk going around them time and time again. Besides,” One of her hands moved to the top of jar. “What if this one is about you or me or both? Or any Skykid for that matter? Their whole story could be within our hands! Why do you think no two jars are the same!”

“I still say we shouldn’t and-” 

_ Pop!  _

Too late. Orli’s face was illuminated by the interior glow of the jar and her eyes widened, mouth agape slightly. Then suddenly, something shot out of the jar and exploded just above them shrouding the two in darkness. The jar remained dormant as Orli dropped it in shock and it landed with a loud  _ clack _ . Thunder rolled and boomed above them, lightning illuminated the darkness for a short second before fading back to black. 

A soft glow slowly emerged through the darkness, stopping before Orli and Anoki. A subtle heartbeat began to emit from the glow, filtering off in waves. As each second passed the glow seemed to be getting brighter and brighter before it blew and separated into hundreds of balls of light. Sounds of laughter, crying, talking, whispers, and wisps of air came from them puzzling the two kids until they realized, these were their past lives. 

“This is us,” Orli whispered. “I don’t… I don’t understand!”

One large ball of light appeared before them that replayed them walking through the shadow of Eden, flying through Orbit, and being reborn upon Home. Then it played them introducing themselves over and over. 

“We’ve…” Anoki shifted his gaze to Orli and their eyes locked. “We’ve met each other and fell in love again and again.” 

“So… so we…” 

“Lose your memory through the cycle,” A deep voice rang out behind them. An Elder. 

Orli and Anoki turned around to face the Elder. 

“This is why we forbid looking into the jars, to know the truth of the cycle. We willed it to make sure no one will remember the horror’s of Eden and death.” 

“But we shouldn’t lose our memory of our friends!” Orli argued. “To meet them again and again it’s…” She was at a loss for words, her hands clenched into fists as tears brimmed in her eyes. 

“It is the will of Sky. We wish to keep the innocence of our children, it keeps a sense of peace.” Slowly the Elder moved his arm from left to right and each memory portal was sealed back into the jar, the top popped back on. 

The three of them were back in the Archives. Anoki pulled Orli into a hug and ran a gentle hand up and down her back. 

The Elder gave one last look before dissipating. That’s when the sobs came, her body was wracked with hiccups and tremors and Anoki could only do so much to ease her pain. With a gentle hand, he made her look at him and he wiped away the glistening tear tracks. 

“The cycle is a beautiful thing,” Anoki soothed with a smile. “It’s vicious yes, but the beauty within it all.” 

“How?!” Orli shoved him away. “How is it a beautiful thing to live and die then be reborn again and again to witness the same events like repetition? We lose our memories of our friends, we don’t recognize them upon rebirth. We’re left alone just as we started out!” 

“The cycle is beautiful,” He stepped forward and cradled her face in his palm. “Because I get to fall in love with you again and again.” A soft kiss to her forehead. “I get to experience everything with you again and it makes me happy. We’re by each other's side from beginning to end.” 

“I…” She was at a loss for words. “You’re right because, without you, I don’t know who I would be.” 

Anoki pulled Orli into a tight hug, keeping her as close as possible. 

“You won’t ever lose me, and that is a promise I will always keep.” 

**Author's Note:**

> All rights for Sky: Children of Light go to ThatGameCompany. The summary is text taken directly from the beginning of the game.


End file.
